Lazy Morning
by skyressshun
Summary: Shion and Nezumi have a lazy morning. (Terrible summary.)


**This is my first attempt at a no.6 fanfic so I'm so sorry if they're painfully out of character. If it's not too bad try and put up with it. I really want to improve and I love this pairing.**

The air was chilly in their small home, Cravat, Hamlet and Moonlit cuddled together at the bottom of the single bed, their two masters entangled in one another's arms. The sun had risen long before but the two slept on, the light sound of rain in the near distance not able to rouse them in the slightest.

Shion lay in Nezumi's arms, his snowy hair tucked under the rat's chin, fingers curled around his upper arm. His partner stirred slightly in his arms, shaking him awake with a disgruntled groan.

"Hm, Nezumi, I'm sleeping." Long bluish hair brushed into his face as he complained, pulling back to stare up into contently closed eyes. The look of annoyance quickly vanished, replaced by fondness as he stared at his rat's face, all the tension and stress washed away by a deep sleep. And probably something else that made Shion turn scarlet at the very thought.

Nezumi throwing him down after a long day of playing Eve, insistent lips meeting his as though he'd been starved for forty days and night. Hands wandering everywhere, tugging at every article of clothing they met until he was stark naked.

Distant squeaks startled the boy from his daze, his blush deepening all the more at knowing the three furry creatures had caught him reminiscing. Had Nezumi been conscious he could imagine the incessant teasing.

He groaned just thinking about it. Apparently a little too loud as the rat rolled over pinning the albino beneath him. Contrary to what he'd first believed the boy was actually a very sound sleeper, not moving until he was on the verge of consciousness.

And sure enough, not a second later was the body lifted, molten steel staring down at bright red. He blinked blearily, eyes shifting in and out of focus. Something that would never have happened before the fall of no.6. His Nezumi letting his guard down. It was getting a more frequent sight every day and Shion loved it.

"Why'd you wake me, my little flower?" He murmured, clearly still mostly dead to the world, as he buried his head in the white strands of his lover's hair.

"I didn't mean to, go back to sleep." Accepting the answer quickly he nuzzled back down, his body more than a little relaxed after last night's escapades. His hand, which was wrapped around Shion's waist, moving further back, to the dip of his back, rubbing soft circled on the tense muscles.

A small pained moan slipped from the albino, his eyes flickering shut as he moved closer, wanting to feel the hand pressing more closely to his naked flesh.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." He assured, reaching up to cup the back of Nezumi's head, bringing it closer to his own so pink lips could meet pale ones. It was a short exchange, but one that passed a thousand words.

"What time is it?"

"Don't know, probably a little after nine." It was a murmured response but one that snapped Nezumi from his blissful lazy morning. His hand stilled and he sat bolt upright in bed, the sheets falling from him and revealing his bare chest. Scratches and bite marks very prominent.

Shion didn't even have the time to blush as he jumped from their cosy bed, searching for his discarded clothes.

"Nezumi," he drawled, drawing out the word as long as he could, trying to sound seductive but, in his opinion, sounding more like a petulant child.

"Not now Shion. Do you know how late I am? I've got three shows today, I've already missed the first. If I run I can make it before the start of the second."

"I didn't think you usually cared? It's not like they can replace you." He sat up, spinning in his seat and dangling his legs over the side.

"Ordinarily no, but this brat from no.6 has shown up who's not apocalyptically bad and he's willing to work for an eighth of my pay. Can't having some reject take my job from me now can I?"

"Aw, it's cute when you're competitive."

"I am not. Why aren't you flipping out? You've got work too."

"Dogkeeper said I don't have to come if it's raining. Can't you hear? It's getting pretty heavy."

Nezumi let out a long drawn out groan.

"Great, now I've got to dodge rain." Buttoning up his trousers, which he'd discovered on the arm of the couch, he leaned down pecking Shion's lips. "Guess I'll see you later. Go back to sleep, I'll bring you something nice back."

Despite his promise Shion wrapped his arms around his still bare shoulders, pulling him down to him and pressing his lips to his with the same vigour they had last night. As soon as they met the world fell apart, the white haired teen falling back and pulling his companion with him.

The single garment he'd managed to dress himself in falling off mere seconds later. Suddenly work seemed much less important. No.6 job stealing brat or not.

**I was going to continue this on with a lemon but I chickened out. Sorry. There are probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes I overlooked so if you could point them out I'd really appreciate it. And any tips on how to get them more in character is much appreciated too. Please read review.**


End file.
